How Could He Even Trust MeKATAANG
by WaterBendingRoxsSoxs5540
Summary: KATAANG! Katara has seen Aang with new eyes, and realizes how silly she's been about this whole situation. Can she do what Aang's done more than once, and confess her love for him? Continued from SeeingWithNewEyes, Katara does something most of us want.


Katara thought vividly about how her and Aang would do something like that. Would he even do that? Her stomach rejected the thought. She felt sick. How could she think that. I mean, she had known him for awhile, but they hadn't clicked like Suki and Soka. They would have if it wasn't for her "it's not the right time" junk. She sighed and wondered what it woul dhave been like if she hadn't rejected him the many times she did. Would he be with her on the beach, would that be him and her in Suki's room. She picked up sand and threw it along the beach, along with her hope. How could he ever love her like that when she was just rejected him so. How could he take her back.

"How could he even trust me." she said angerly had the ground.

"I bet he could find a way." she swiftly turned and there he was. Muscels and all. He had grown into just a man. He was taller, so tall they had to build him a new glider. And he was still growing. Almost as tall as Zuko now and about same heighth as Soka, he was huge compared to his little size back on the day of the eclipse. He was so much...bigger.

"Oh, it's you." She said. She turned back toward the ocean as he took a seat next to her.

"Well, obviously, somethings on your mind. Tell me." his voice, so soft and persuading, almost got her to tell. She kept quiet. She decieded that if he was going to try and fish it out of her, she was going to tell.

The sun was now setting. All day she had been alone at the beach. Everyone was trying to perfect something. Zuko and his firebending, Toph and her sand, Mai and Suki with their weapons, Soka with his romance skills(which obviously didn't need so much work after all) and Aang and his avatar stuff. She had tried waterbending but only lasted for a few hours. She was not concetrated. She just spent time with the water and asked it unanswerable questions. How, why, where, when, who, what? It remained still and soft under her power, not giving any hints.

Finally, after giving up, her mind started to drift to the one person who was always on it. _Him..._

And there he was, sitting quietly next to her. Maybe she should take this vacation as an advantage like Soka. _Maybe...maybe..._

"Is it me?" he asked softly. He wasn't waiting for it, he already knew. "Katara you know I trust you. The past is the past and that's something we can't change. Yes, it may determine the future, but so does what you do now. The present. You want to know something? If I wasn't completely crazy, I'd say that you think that I don't trust you because of how you rejected me." she burried her head in his chest. She inhaled his scent that always sent her imagination flying. He was georgeously beautiful. And he could have been hers.

"I know you don't love me like that, and that you trust me still." he sighed. "But you have to know I trust you, and I still know that being friends is porbably the way it should-"

"Oh Stop It! Just Stop It!" she yelled. "Stop It This Second, Aang. I Hate Being Friends. I Just Hate It!" she screamed wildly. The silence pierced the air. Aang had fallen back and was on his forearms laying back. Stunned, he stared at her.

"I Want To Be More." she said calmly in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. He looked away and down at the sand.

"I hate the beach." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked fiercely.

"I said I hate the beach!" he yelled. Silence. "I'm sorry, Katara." he sat up, fiddling with his fingers.

"Why now?" he asked suddenly.

She had waited so long to explain herself and had worked on this many many times. She took a death breath and talked quickly. "Because I'm stupid and I was just being weird before and that whole time thing, yeah I was just being stupid and denying the fact that I'm completely-" he stopped her.

"No not that. I mean why did you just tell me that now?" he asked

Puzzled, she recollected her thoughts. "Because you're so beautiful and I couldn't wait and that whole thing with Soka and Suki got me thinking about things and I-" she realized what she had just said. Instead of fixing it, she just shut up before she could ruin everything even more.

"Katara..." he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I want to be with you always." she said to herself.  
"I want to be with you always, also, Katara." he detached from her. "I love you. I always have, always will, it'll never stop." he started talking fast. "I wasn't sure if it would go away, ever. It still hasn't. When you told me that you've seen me with new eyes I was thinking today was the day." he said.

"I never said that." she said calmly.

"But you where noticing all these things that you had never before. Yes I've changed, but today you noticed." he said. "And I'm very glad you did." they embraced again, longer and sweeter this time. After that they started walking back toward the house. By then the sun was almost hidden behind the vast ocean and created a beautiful sunset for the two. They walked, arms intwined.

"So..." Katara started. "So does this mean we're finally togather?" she asked.

"Yes." He faced her. "Yes it does." he smiled and left the softest kiss on her lips.

"Good." she smiled sheepishly as they walked back together. "I think more than just us wanted this to happen anyway."


End file.
